


And a Whole Lot More

by omg-kent-mashkov (Sotheylived)



Series: The Taddy Tour [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotheylived/pseuds/omg-kent-mashkov
Summary: Nursey pulls back, breaking the kiss. He needs to stop this. Dex latches back onto his throat, working a hickey into the smooth skin over his thundering pulse.“We can’t keep doing this.”Will pulls away from his throat with a smile. “That’s my line.”orWhere Nursey and Dex hook-up on their taddy tour and can't quite seem to stop.





	And a Whole Lot More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to At Least a Little, but can be read as a standalone fic.

 

Nursey moans as Dex presses wet sloppy kisses to the column of his throat. His dick is straining against the soft fabric of his boxers and he needs more, he needs hands or a mouth - something - anything more.

Dex drags his lips away and meets him in a debauched kiss that tastes too much like alcohol and not enough like Dex. Nursey pulls back, breaking the kiss. He needs to stop this. Dex latches back onto his throat, working a hickey into the smooth skin over his thundering pulse.

“We can’t keep doing this.”

Will pulls away from his throat with a smile. “That’s my line.”

Nursey tips his head back and hits the wall with a thunk. “Ow.”

Dex’s fingers slide up his face and around to the back of his head, cupping it gently - and that’s what kills Derek - that gentleness that he craves more and more each time. The first time, back on their taddy tour it had been hot as hell and Derek had teased and cajoled his fellow d-man about it, wanting Dex to admit - at least to himself - that he might not be straight. But all their fighting had done was build up the tension until it was bursting at the seams. During the final kegster of their first semester at Samwell their drunken arguing turned into a frantic repeat performance.

By then they weren’t strangers anymore and Derek was hooked, he’d foolishly hoped that it meant something. He had hoped that when they came back from Christmas break Dex would be his boyfriend, but things were exactly the same. Dex pretended he’d never touched Nursey’s dick - let alone had it in his mouth more than once - and that they were nothing more than slightly hostile teammates.

Nursey could have lived with that, he really could’ve. But then once a semester Dex let himself drink enough to get tipsy and every single time he ended up in Nursey’s bed. And Nursey was always too much of a damned lovesick fool to kick him out.

But they live together and are actually getting along now. He isn’t going to screw everything up because Dex is drunk enough to want him. He _loves_ Dex. It’s only the second kegster of the semester and he knows he won’t be able to act like nothing had changed. He barely held it together when Dex said something about being straight a couple weeks ago.

He wants to take Dex by the shoulders and shake him until he admits that coming from nothing other than a dick in his mouth is not straight. Nursey’s fingers dig into the meat of Will’s shoulders, intending to do just that, but then Dex’s fingers dip below his waistband and wrap around his dick and Nursey loses his last thin thread of resistance.

He drags Dex’s mouth back to his and licks at the seam of his lips. Dex tries to deepen the kiss, fingers tugging at his cock in a fast rhythm, but Nursey draws back. He knows he won’t get another chance until next semester. He is going to drag this out as long as possible. A whine slips past Will’s lips. Nursey has to bite back a whimper in response. He’s always let Dex take the lead, too afraid of scaring him away, but tonight Nursey is a little bit drunk and a whole lot more brave.

He leads Dex back to his bed and clumsily knocks them both onto the plush mattress. He moves to straddle Dex’s legs and thwacks his head on the upper bunk. Dex huffs out a laugh and reaches to pull him down in a kiss. Nursey pecks at his lips before trailing hot kisses down his neck, bright red flush following in his wake. God, Nursey loves him.

Dex is biting his lip hard, unable to stop the hitching breaths and whimpers from escaping his kiss swollen lips. When Nursey’s lips close around a nipple and suck he throws his head back and moans, hips rocketing up. Nursey bites down in retaliation.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Dex thrashes under him, hips undulating, desperate for more. “Nurse, come on.”

Nursey releases his nipple and switches to the other side, flicking his tongue at the hardened nub. He presses his hips down to meet Will’s increasingly erratic thrusts and they both moan at the contact. Nursey pulls back to rid them both of their boxers and Dex whimpers at the loss.

“Nursey,” his voice is wrecked and it sends a jolt of lust straight to his groin. “Please, Derek please.”

Nursey lunges forward and kisses him, hard. The slow torturous pace replaced by frantic kisses and slick grasping hands. Their hips grind together and it’s less than a minute later that they’re both coming. Derek gasps into Will’s mouth, kissing him through both of their orgasms. He kisses with everything he has, keeps kissing him as their stomachs go tacky with their combined release, kissing him as the sounds of the party downstairs get quieter and quieter. He kisses him until he drifts off to sleep.

He wakes alone with a warm spot beside him and dried come stuck to his chest.

 

Dex acts like nothing is different, he chirps Nursey at breakfast and invites him to play mario kart in the afternoons when neither of them have class. And when they win their game that weekend Dex throws his arms around him in a celly that kills Nursey just a little bit.

He loves Dex, but the asshole acts like they’re nothing more than friends. Nursey’s only saving grace is that he’s used to this by now - he usually has winter or summer break to recover, but he’s used to acting like friends. Just over a week after the kegster, Nursey has finally compartmentalized his feelings for Dex into the far corner of his mind. Unfortunately for him that’s when Dex throws a wrench into his carefully controlled emotions.

He just finished showering when he realizes he forgot his clothes - and a towel in the room. They haven’t been rooming together that long, but Nursey thinks Dex is in class right now so he should be safe to pop into their room to grab a towel. At least he won’t have to go into the hall since they have the shared bathroom with Chowder.

Nursey grabs his soaking wet washcloth and rings it out once before covering his junk with it in a futile attempt at modesty. He cautiously opens the door and peeks his head out into their room, letting out a sigh of relief when Dex is nowhere to be seen. Abandoning the washcloth on the bathroom floor for later, Nursey throws open the door the rest of the way and starts rifling through his drawers, certain he has a clean towel somewhere.

When he still hasn’t managed to find a towel after five minutes, small puddle forming at the foot of his dresser, he admits defeat and starts towards his dirty laundry basket. He’s standing in the middle of their room, completely exposed when the door to their room creaks open, Dex frozen on the threshold.

“Uh,” Nursey says, feeling a flush creep up his cheeks. Dex’s eyes drag down his torso in a slow path as though following the water still dripping down his frame. Nurse can’t decide what is least embarrassing, standing still or diving for cover.

Before he gets a chance to do either the door is slamming shut and Dex is on him, mouth meeting his in a searing kiss. Dex’s books fall to the floor with a thud. He doesn’t seem to care though, warm hands touching the bare skin of Derek’s ass and squeezing. He can’t help the moan that slips past his lips, but Dex swallows up the sound in another kiss and doesn’t release his grasp on the slippery wet flesh.

If Derek had the brain capacity to think about anything other than Dex’s hands on his skin and his tongue in his mouth, their hips grinding together, he would probably be Confused. Nothing has ever happened between them before when they were sober, not even a flirtatious look, and now Will is suddenly all over him.

He’s already gotten more time with Dex this semester than he’d been expecting, and the thought makes him bold. He breaks the kiss and grabs Dex’s hand, licking a stripe up his palm before guiding him back down to grasp at their cocks. Nursey inhales sharply at the slick slide of flesh against flesh.

Dex swipes his thumb over the head of Nursey’s cock and uses the precome there to slick the way. Nursey latches on to Dex’s neck, kissing and sucking at the pink skin of his pulse point to hide the helpless whimpers threatening to slip past his lips.

Several breathless minutes later Dex wipes his hands on his own towel - hanging on the hook by the door where it’s supposed to be - and avoiding Derek’s gaze. Nursey is in need of another shower.

 

At practice the following morning Tango loudly asks Dex who gave him the dark red hickey curling around the curve of his neck. His face flushes beet red and he stammers out the beginning of a response before Nurse takes pity on him.

“Hey,” he says, slinging an arm around Tango’s shoulder and leading him over to his own stall. “Did you know Ollie used to work at a chocolate factory in the summer?”

“Really?” Tango asks, swinging around to face Wickie before Nursey nudges him towards the correct teammate.

Even though he and Will have had sex twice this semester, Nursey knows yesterday was a fluke. Things will go back to painfully normal soon enough.

They need to talk about this, Nursey thinks desperately, two weeks later when they’re watching Netflix in his bed and Dex’s head has been resting on his shoulder for the last half hour. He doesn’t know what to say, it was so much easier when they were prospective students who didn’t know each other and had nothing to lose. He is so busy working up the courage to ask Dex what they’re doing that he’s barely been paying attention to the movie, too lost in his own thoughts to follow a plot that’s only mildly interesting.

He’s thrust from his thoughts when Dex shifts impossibly closer, hand falling just a hair too casually on his upper thigh. His eyes flick to the screen where there is a very explicit straight sex scene playing out between two characters he doesn’t even recognize. Overenthusiastic moans filter through the speakers as Dex’s fingers slide higher slow enough that Nursey wouldn’t notice if he weren’t staring.

Dex is the one making a move. Dex is the one who chose a movie that is basically one come-shot away from porn. Dex is the one who’s always made the first move. He is also the one who  _still_ insists that he’s straight. Nursey is going to die of sexual frustration and confusion.

“Okay,” Nursey says far too loud in the quiet of their bedroom. “What is going on?”

Dex’s fingers freeze. They’re finally going to talk about it, even if it means they’ll have to stop. Dex opens his mouth, but no words come out. His eyes lock on Nursey’s and then they’re kissing, frantic and messy. Nursey succumbs to the kiss embarrassingly easy.

Twenty minutes later Nursey’s lips are wrapped around Dex’s cock and his slick fingers shift back past his balls. He slides his fingers over the crease of Dex’s ass tentatively. Dex’s hips twitch and suddenly Nursey’s in to the first knuckle and hot cum is spilling down his throat.

They can’t keep doing this.

They keep doing this.

 

They give each other frantic handjobs in the showers at Faber after a particularly spectacular win three days later. Nursey climbs up to Dex’s bunk and snuggles with him for at least ten minutes a day in the week after that - because he is going to enjoy every damned second of this. He sucks Dex to the hilt and swallows every last drop of come while a kegster rages downstairs, hand creeping up to muffle the breathless whimpers and sharp shouts Dex seems incapable of holding back. Halfway through the semester their hands and mouths are on each other more nights than not and Nursey can’t bring himself to feel bad about it.

One afternoon, Dex is curled into Nursey’s side on the couch, half asleep from staying up far too late to finish a paper the night before. The smell of cinnamon wafts from the kitchen where Bitty is stress baking. Dust motes dance in the late afternoon sun and Nursey wants to bottle this feeling up in a mason jar to save for later.

“I’m so glad you guys are friends now,” Chowder says, flopping down onto the couch beside them.

Nursey’s fingers freeze from the small circles they’d been rubbing into Dex’s bicep - afraid of what Dex will say, but he only hums and snuggles in closer sleepily. Nursey exhales a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and shoots Chowder a small smile.

When he wakes up the following morning all three of them are tangled up together in a pile, blanket draped over their collective legs. Nursey’s got a crick in his neck and his foot is asleep under the combined weight of Dex’s leg and Chowder’s back. His eyes are crusty and it’s way way too early to be awake. Still, he’s fairly certain he’s never slept so well in his life.

 

The last Sunday before finals he and Dex have the house to themselves. The rest of the boys are holed up in the library for the night, but Nursey’s already had to hand in all but one of his papers and has no tests and Dex - he isn’t sure why Dex is home actually, but he’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Dex was working on his computer all afternoon and it’s only takeout arriving from the place near campus that pulls him away from his work. The pair of them are on Nursey’s bed, eating directly from the takeout cartons while occasionally stealing each other’s food. Nursey can feel Dex looking at him, eyes boring hot into the side of his face. He flicks his gaze up and gets caught in Dex’s intense stare.

“I think I’m gay,” Dex blurts.

 _No shit Serlock_ , Nursey thinks, scoff halfway out of his mouth when the look on Dex’s face draws him up short.

“Okay,” he says instead of the hundred other things trying to burst forth.

“Okay?” Dex says, voice breaking. “That’s all you have to say?”

“I don’t know what you want from me Dex.” His voice only sounds a little bit pleading. This is a conversation that has been building the entire semester - hell it’s been building ever since their damn Taddy Tour.

Dex shrugs and looks miserable.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Nursey offers, voice softening.

“I know that. I just - I don’t want people to think of me differently. I don’t want to lose any friends from something I can’t control.”

“No one here cares.”

“I know - but I grew up in a really small town Nurse and some of my friends from home might be cool with it, but it won’t be the same. And my family -” Dex chokes off in a half-aborted sob.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Dex everything is going to be okay.” Nursey drags Dex to his chest and folds his arms around him. “I promise.”

“You can’t promise that,” Dex mumbles into the soft fabric of his shirt.

“Fucking watch me.”

The small kiss Dex presses into the bare strip of skin at his neck a moment later makes every damned second worth it.

 

They don’t get another chance to talk before Christmas and while they text and skype over the break, Nursey doesn’t really know where they stand when they come back to Samwell. When he comes back onto campus and Dex says hi like nothing is different and Nursey is going to murder someone. It’s one step forward and two back and he can’t handle it anymore.

He barely greets everyone else at the Haus before dragging Dex upstairs to their room.

“What the hell Nurse?” Dex says when the door slams closed behind them.

“You can’t keep jerking me around here Dex. Some days I’m so sure we’re headed somewhere, that we’ve had a breakthrough and then all of a sudden it’s like nothing’s changed and I just - _I love you_  - why does this have to be so hard.”

Dex smiles at him and before Nursey can figure out why, Dex is kissing him, hard.

“I love you too you idiot.”

Nursey doesn’t realize what he said until Dex repeats it. He barely has time to process the confession before Dex continues.

“If you’d waited five minutes after getting back to confront me you’d know that I came out to my parents over break.”

“What?” Nursey says, struck dumb.

“It went really well. They actually felt bad that they hadn’t made it clear sooner they’d accept me.” Dex smiles and a beautiful flush creeps up his neck. “And I - I told them I have a boyfriend at Samwell I was hoping they could meet this summer.”

“Boyfriend?” Derek is apparently incapable of stringing two words together now.

Dex’s face shudders and Nursey makes an aborted motion forward as if to grab the smile from a moment ago and keep it there.

“I thought - is that not what we -”

“Yes,” Nursey says, brain finally catching up to the conversation. “Yes I - yes I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Dex flushes further and rubs the back of his neck. “I sort of thought we already were.”

“We are fucking morons.” Nursey lunges forward and kisses his _boyfriend_. “This whole semester I was trying not to scare you away and here you are thinking we’re already dating. Fuck I am going to date the shit out of you William Poindexter.”

Dex kisses him again and again and again before pulling back with a smile. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

_Epilogue_

 

It’s the last kegster of their senior year and all the boys (and Lardo) come back to celebrate. Dex still can’t quite believe they’re going to graduate tomorrow. Nursey and Chowder both cling to him throughout the party, getting a little weepy at more than one point, but no one bothers pointing it out.

It’s so late it’s almost morning. The sky is purpling, still dusted with the occasional star. Moonlight - or maybe it’s the first rays of sunlight - filters softly in through the window. The younger members of the team have already gone off to bed, but Dex can’t quite bring himself to end this moment. The last moment of his college career. He wants to live on the cusp of it forever - or at least hang onto it a little longer.

“It’s the end of an era,” Holster says when he returns from the kitchen with (yet another) slice of pie. “The frogs are graduating.”

“You know the guys three years younger than us are technically the frogs now, right?” Dex can’t help saying.

“You’ll always be The Frogs,” Bitty says, and the phrase makes him feel surprisingly weepy.

He nods and is saved from having to answer when Shitty says, “What do you guys say, one last game of spin the bottle to commemorate the end?” He plants a wet kiss on Jack’s cheek for good measure.

Dex is suddenly reminded of a day, more than four years ago now, where he’d been terrified to play the game - of what it would reveal. Before Shitty or anyone else can start the game, Dex grabs the bottle and spins it.

It definitely doesn’t land on Nursey, but that’s okay, Dex kisses him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry it took me a ridiculously long time to finally write this. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
